The Betrothal
by XxSetsuna-ChanxX
Summary: AU; Sam Winchester finally proposed to his 6 year girlfriend, Jessica. Dean Winchester is hopelessly in love with his brother, but hides it by drinking and random hook ups. But, Jessica isn't everything she seems... OOC Dean/Sam
1. Chapter 1

Ok. So, I seen this video on youtube that made me want to write a fanfiction about it. It's kind of like a trailer to a movie. So...yea...

ANYWAY. I'm just gonna, you know, start.

Summary: AU. Sam Winchester was finally getting married, to his 6 year girlfriend, Jessica. He thinks that everything will turn out wonderful. That is, until his brother Dean Winchester shows up in his life again.

Dean Winchester is hopelessly in love with his little brother. But he hides it by drinking and hooking up with random girls.

But something isn't all right with Sam's fiancé...

Rated: T for now. M for later.

**DISCLAIMER:** Setsuna does NOT own Supernatural. She makes no profit over it. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester smiled down at Jessica, his hazel puppy-dog eyes lighting with warmth. He couldn't believe it, she said yes! He just couldn't stop grinning. Just to think, over three hours ago he was a nervous wreck. He thought asking somebody to marry him would be easy. Boy, was he wrong.<p>

He was snapped out of his musings by Jessica slapping his arm. Sam looked down at her in confusion. "Why did you hit me Jess?" he asked. She just looked at him. "Because you weren't listening to me!" she said fiercely. Even though there was a frown on her lips, there was amusement in her eyes.

He smiled softly and chuckled. Yea, he was going to be just fine.

**XxX**

Dean Winchester smirked at the girl, his green eyes alight with amusement. The girl blushed at the attention, her soft blue eyes looking back down at her lap. Dean reached over and pushed a blonde piece of her behind the girl's ear.

His mind went back to his little brother. He groaned inwardly. Why couldn't he get him out of his head? That was his little brother for god sake! He shouldn't be thinking about him like that! But, he couldn't stop. Dean just wanted to feel those soft looking lips on his. He just wanted to know what he tasted like.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Dean looked back at the girl in front of him, and smiled. Well, he should distract himself from his brother with something else then.

"You wanna go back to my room?"

* * *

><p>Well, that's the beginning of it. Not much though. If you wanna go and look at the video go here:<p>

.com/watch?v=llrXCNQ71cM&feature=results_main&playnext=1&list=PL470CE70555F93FEF


	2. Chapter 2

W-Wow! I really didn't expect to get that many favorite's and a Review so quickly!

Thank you!

Review(s):

Eneth nin Galasriniel: Thank you! Now there is some pressure on me right now... It's my first chaptered fic, so don't expect to much from me. And I'm sorry about the chapter's being really short! I don't mean them to be! I just lose all idea's for the chapter near the end

I might have songs placed at the end of the chapters. Because music inpires me sometimes -shrugs-

On to chapter two!

**WARNINGS:** Mentions of sex in the beginning.

**DISCALIMER:** Setsuna does not own Supernatural. She just uses the characters for her own amusement.

* * *

><p>Dean groaned as he woke up, the rays of the sun hitting his face. 'Why can't the sun just disappear for a couple more hours' he thought sourly. He looked to his left and gave a smirk when he seen tan skin and a messy blonde head.<p>

'Well. I'm done for now.' he thought two himself as he zibbed up his jeans. He walked towards the door and turned his head back when he heard a little groan. He watched as the girl sat up in a daze and looked at him in confusion. He just smiled.

"Later darlin'."

**XxX**

Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He turned towards his right expecting Jessica to be there. She wasn't.

He sat up confused and dazed. Where was Jessica? He rubbed his eyes again, trying to get the sleep out of them. Sam pulled the blankets and got off the bed. "Jessica?" he called out. When he didn't here anything, he started to worry.

"Jessica?" he tried again. But there was still no answer. Sam walked down the stairs carefully, hoping that nothing bad happened. He slowly walked into the kitchen and looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

He looked around warily. When nothing is out of place, something was always wrong. Sam walked into the middle of the kitchen and looked around once again, hoping to see something out of place.

"Hey honey!"

He jumped up into the air and gave a shout. Sam whipped around and glared at the giggling girl in front of him. "That wasn't funny Jesse! You really did scare me for a minute! I thought something happened to you!" he said, his face flushed with embarrassment.

Jessica tried to stop, but couldn't. The red stains on her fiancé's cheeks made her laugh even harder. Once she calmed down enough, she gave Sam a smirk.

"But honey. I love embarrassing you! Your face turns the prettiest shade of pink that I just love!" she said giving Sam a little grin.

Sam frowned (which was more like a pout). He stopped frowning when he realized something.

"Where were you Jessica anyway? I called your name out twice and you never answered." he said in a confused voice, his puppy dog eyes giving her a confused stare.

Jessica frozed for a second before giving him a smile. "I was outside talking to the neighbor's honey."

she said. Sam blinked for a second before asking another question. "The how come I didn't here you come in?" he asked. She bit her lip and gave him a small smile. "I guess I'm just sneaky!" she giggled.

Sam stared out here again before sighing in defeat. "Ok." he said. He turned around, missing the small glare Jessica sent him.

* * *

><p>Well there you go!<p>

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again everyone!

Thanks a lot for all the fave's and alerts everyone! But I would really enjoy it if you at least reviewed too! The alerts and fav's make me feel fuzzy and all, but if you reviewed on my story it would give me courage! Without your reviews, I might just think that you all don't like my story!

I know the chapters are short, I'm just starting to get used to the idea of making a multi-chaptered fic.

Once again, reviews please!

Review(s):

**BloodyRosie:** Yep.

Thank you everyone who faved/alerted my story!

* * *

><p>Dean yawned as he drove down the highway. 'Damn,' he thought to himself, 'shouldn't have done it with that girl. Now I'm tired.' He sighed as he rolled into a gas station. Hopefully the coffee would wake him up.<p>

The familiar ringing of the bell at the door echoed through the store. The stores worker greeted him with a hello, he grunted in reply. Dean walked towards the coffee machine and gave a smile and a sigh of relief, now he was going to be more awake than before.

As he walked towards the front of the small gas station, his eyes wandered around. When he got to the front of the store, he stood there waiting for the cashier to notice him. When the cashier finally looked up and smiled at him.

After paying for his coffee he left the store.

**XxX**

Sam walked out the house and sighed. Why was Jessica acting so weird lately? He shook his head. Sam couldn't think of any of the possibilities that made up his fiancé's sudden secret attitude today. Even though she was acting weird, he just went on with the rest of his day.

He yawned and flinched as the sun hit his face. 'Dammit,' he thought sullenly, 'why does the sun have to be so bright?'

And so started his day. Not knowing that his quiet and remotely peaceful life is about to end so abrubtly by finding something out.

* * *

><p>So? How did you like it? Please don't get angry about the short chapter's. As I said earlier, my first time doing a multi-chapter fic. It's going to take me a while to get used to it. Plus, towards the end of each chapter, my muse dies a little.<p>

Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

Well...Hello again!

Hehe...Um...I really am sorry about not updating sooner! School started up again and I had no free time left with the stuff they started to hound us with!

So, as I say again I am sincerely sorry for the long wait.

Review(s):

**BloodyRosie:** Now don't start gettin any ideas! :)

**Eneth nin Galasriniel:** But I can't even GET to 2,000 words! I don't even know where half of this story is going! I have some parts planned out, but don't expect too much of me ok?

And you guys, this is were the M comes in for the story!

This is also my first time doing anything that is close to the rating M, besides my style type of gore.

_italics_=dream mode

***~***=dream mode over

* * *

><p><em>Dean moaned as the browned haired person kneeled between his legs. He couldn't believe that this was happening, the most beautiful person in the world was in between his legs and sucking him off. He groaned as he felt the person moan on his shaft.<em>

_He felt the person suck harder and swallow around me. He just about screamed when he felt the throat contract around his throat. Dean groaned unhappily when he felt the person unlatch their mouth from around his dick. Why couldn't they just stay down there and keep sucking._

_Dean looked down and moaned when he seen lust filled puppy-dog eyes. The flushed made him harder than before. "Dean," the person said in a breathless voice. He grabbed them by their brown hair and pulled them up and immediately smashed their mouths together._

_He felt the muffled moan on his lips and smirked against the pouty lips. Dean's tongue came out and licked outside of the other's lips, but soon pulled back when he tasted blood. His eyes widened in horror when he seen the bloody looking face looking at him with a pained eye. _

_He just about threw up when the body collapse to the floor, it body basically falling apart. "H-Help me Dean.", the person whimpered._

"Sammy!" Dean screamed as he woke up. He immediately looked around trying to find his little brother's bloody and broken body. He closed his eyes and tried to get the image of his little brother's bloody and crumpled body from his mind. Dean didn't notice that he was shaking until he looked down at his hands. He gulped and calmed down and little, he looked around in the hotel room and sighed.

Maybe it was time to go and check up on his little brother.

**XxX  
><strong>

Sam sneezed and looked up from his computer. Someone was talking about him.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it!<p>

The songs that I was listening to whilst writing this chapter:

Panic! At The Disco-Lying is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

Asking Alexandria-To The Stage

Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Um...Hopefully this chapter will keep you happy! (I hope...)

It's longer than the others, so I hope it could keep you all satisfied by then.

Review(s):

**actress0707:** Oh God. Please don't die! I'm sorry! ;w; I will try to keep up with this story! (If highschool doesn't kill me...)

**BloodyRosie:** I'm sorry if it's short. I was on my Mom's laptop and I couldn't really type out that much!

**CalicoKahlia:** Haha. I had to put that in. Thank you!

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Sam got out of his car and groaned. Thank god he was home! He really thought he wouldn't be able to take much more of his stupid co-workers. Why was everyone he was around so ignorant and stupid?<p>

He would never know.

As he walked into the house, Sam never notice the black 1967 chevy Impala pull into the drive way.

**XxX**

Dean watched as a perfectly alive Sam walked into the house. 'Wow...' he thought to himself as he stepped out of his baby and looked around. 'Sammy sure does make a lot of money.' Dean shrugged. Time to go say Hi.

Dean walked up to the door and knocked. He waited like a good boy for his brother to answer. What he didn't expect was a beautiful blonde girl to answer the door. Said girl stared at him for a second before giving him a smile.

"Hello." the girl said. "How may I help you?" Dean stared for a second before giving her a grin. "Hi, I'm-" but he was cut off by a shout of "Dean?" Said person looked behind the girl and smiled. His little Sammy hasn't changed too much. Still adorable.

"Hey Sammy." he said giving a grin and a wave.

**XxX**

Sam couldn't believe it. "What are you doing here?" he asked. His brother gave a fake wince. "Ow, my heart. What's wrong Sammy? Couldn't your big brother come and visit his little brother?" he asked with fake innocence.

"It's Sam." he immediately replied. "And I have no problem about you coming to visit me. Just call first next time!" he finished with a huff.

Jessica was just looking in between the two brother the whole time wondering what was going on. Sam looked down at her and gave her a small smile.

Dean saw this and felt a pang of jealousy. 'No.' he told himself. 'he is your brother. He doesn't have feelings for you. Calm down.' He opened his eyes (when did he ever close them?) and gave his little brother and smirk.

"So," he began. "Can I come in Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes and gave his brother a look. He was about to answer when suddenly Jessica cut him off. "Sure!" she said excitedly. "It would be great to talk to you! I was never told that Sam had a brother!"

Sam sighed in defeat and nodded his head. "Yea..." he muttered. "Come on in." Dean gave them both a grin and walked in. When he turned his head towards Sam a little, he groaned mentally. 'Why does he have to pout?' he whined in his head.

Sam was frowning, not pouting! He walked after Dean and tried to find a way to get him out of his house. He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. It was Jessica, who was giving him a small smile.

Well, maybe it won't be so bad to have Dean over for a little while.

**XxX**

"Hello?" a gruff voice said into the phone. "I need you to do something for me."

"Sure. What d'ya need?"

"I need you to get rid of Dean Winchester for me."

"Sure. You know how much it pays?"

"Yes,"

"Then I will get right to it. I will call you to get the rest of the information later."

"Okay."

The the man hung up.

A tan hand pulled the phone away from there ear. There lips turning into an evil little smile.

"Hey, Jesse!." Said person turned towards the voice. "Yes Sam?" Jessica said, giving her fiancé a small smile.

"Who were you talking to?" he said tilting his head to the side.

Jessica gave him a smile. "Oh," she began. " just a friend of mine. Nothing to worry about." She gave Sam a grin. Sam smiled back at her. "Okay! I was just wondering." he said, and walked out of the room.

Jessica's smile slipped from her face and turned into a small smirk.

* * *

><p>And there you go! I hope it's a longer chapter for you!<p>

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Jesus CHRIST you guys! I am SO sorry about the long delay!

My computer broke and it isn't fixed yet, so I'm using my mom's laptop right now.

Can't answer reviews right now either. So, just be prepared for a short-ass chapter.

Once again I am sorry about this. And thank you to everyone who commented and faved this story of mine. Thanks again!

**DISCLAIMER:** Setsuna does NOT own the GODDAMN SHOW. I get NO FUCKING PROFIT OFF OF THIS. OKAY? OKAY.

_**WARNING:**_ This chapter in the beginning is rated M. Basically they are having a dream about them fucking someone, or getting a bj.

Sorry for the language in my author's note you guys.

* * *

><p><em>Dean heard a whimper as he licked down the spine of the body beneath his. They shivered as the tongue slid down the middle of their back. Dean soon sat up and flipped the body around, hoping he could see the person's face. He just about came then and there when he seen the flushed and sweaty face and the messed up brown hair.<em>

_'Oh god,' he thought. 'I better hold the fuck on, or this is going to end to early.' He groaned as he hard the whimper again. _

_"Dean," he heard the voice whisper. "Please, just fuck me already. I can't take it." They finished off with a smile cry. Tears of frustration was slowly gathering in his eyes. Dean smirked down at the body beneath his. He didn't say anything, all he did was stick three finger's in his mouth. _

_Dean started to lick and suck on them, all the while staring at the boy beneath him. He pulled the fingers out of his mouth once he thought they were slick enough. "Calm down Sammy," he said. _

_"My name is Sa-Ah!" Sam was about to say before he was cut off when two fingers thrust into him. Dean smirked down at Sam and started to movet he fingers back and forth. Sam mewed as they moved in and out. He kept mewing and moaning as they moved. Then a moan turned into a scream as the fingers inside of him hit a spot inside of him. _

Dean soon woke up with a gasp. 'W-What the hell was that,' he asked himself. He groaned as he felt his hard on through the blanket's on top of him.

Great, how was he going to go through with living with Sam if he kept having those dreams?

* * *

><p>And we are done with this chapter.<p>

Yea. I told you it was going to be short.


	7. Another author

Okie Dokie~

SO

I decided I am still gonna be on here, just not updating my stories that much. It's getting kinda hard when I don't have the same muse for them as I did before. I'm sorry~

The Betrothal isn't on hiatus, I just have a writers block for it right now. Plus, I wanna get back into my favorite paring right now. *cough cough* ShiroIchi*cough cough*

ANYWAY

Just decided to point that out. I am not that good with long length stories. I'm sorry once again.

Also, it doesn't mean I'm giving up with The Betrothal, it just mean that I am taking a longer time with getting the next chapter out. I am actually working on the next chapter as we speak!

So, I'm once again sorry.

~Caitlyn.


End file.
